


Promised Land

by paper_back_writer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blasphemy, Community: salt_burn_porn, First Time, Gay Sex, Jensen is seventeen, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paper_back_writer/pseuds/paper_back_writer
Summary: Jared is a camp counselor at Bible Camp. Jensen is a camper.They were friends—before they were whatever they were now. Striding to the door, Jared half-hoped  it wasn't the person he suspected on the other side when he answered it—despite the other half screaming "Please!Please let it be him!"





	Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn 2019 and the prompt "Bible Camp".  
Much love and all the heart-eyes for jj1564 who beta'd this at the last minute ♥
> 
> I don't own blah bla, or condone...whatever. You know the drill.  
*If you don't like, don't read etc*

The knock at the cabin door was so slight, at first Jared thought it was merely the wind. It had been blustery all day and the tap-tap-tap could have easily been the old sycamore scratching at the siding. But when the noise came again, he put aside the battered paperback he was reading, threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up with a sigh. Striding to the door, he half-hoped it wasn't the person he suspected on the other side when he answered it—despite the other half screaming "Please! Please let it be him!" like some hysterical heroine from one of those black and white melodramas his grandmother used to watch.  
  
He cracked the door open, the hinges protesting with a piercing squeak. That was going to get old real fast. In six weeks he'd be tearing his hair out. The face on the other side winced at the noise too.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Jared's heart switched places with his gut for a second as he braced himself in the doorway. He had to lick his lips to reply, the sight in front of him making his mouth dry up. "What are you doing here, Jen?"  
  
Jensen huffed out a breath which sounded almost like a laugh, his mouth twitching up at the corners. He was trying to look tough but Jared had known him long enough that the insecurity underneath the broad shoulders appeared loud and clear. "You not going to let me in?"  
  
"And why would I do that?" The words came out of Jared's mouth before he could stop them. He hoped Jensen would get where he was coming from—he was a camp counselor, not a camper. And even if he was, they couldn't go wherever they pleased at all hours of the night. He needed this job.  
  
The look on Jensen's face though told him he knew exactly what Jared meant, he just didn't care. The unsure amusement slipped away under a deadpan expression before he said, "I had a bad dream. I think I need some spiritual guidance."  
  
Jared could have called the counselor in charge of Jensen's cabin, or he could have just told him to fuck off, but it only took seconds of raging indecision before he punched the door wide open, stepping back to let Jensen breeze in.  
  
Jensen chuckled at him when Jared gave a quick glance around outside before closing the door. "No one saw me. You know me better than that."  
  
Unfortunately, Jared did. After all, it was him who had shown Jensen the blind spots where the security cameras would miss him, told him all the secrets, how to sneak around unseen, passing on the wisdom in the same way an older kid had done for him when he'd first come to camp. That had been four years ago, when Jared was a sixteen year old veteran of the place and Jensen was a fucked up eighth grade newbie who needed a friend. And they were friends—before they were whatever they were now.  
  
Jensen raised his eyebrows at him for a second when he heard the snick of the lock, but quickly shifted his attention to the bed, its ugly comforter rucked up where Jared had been lying on it, and the book splayed open. "How's Harvard?" he asked idly, picking up the book and flopping himself into the place which must have still been warm from Jared's body heat.  
  
Seeing him laid out like that, a platter of temptation if ever there was one, Jared's breath caught in his chest. It was Jensen, sure, with the long lashes and kissable mouth but his limbs had a length and power to them he hadn't had a year ago. His chest was wider and his hands…  
  
Jared cleared his throat. "Fine. I thought you weren't coming this year?" He still had time to fight this.  
  
Jensen dismissed him with a shrug. "I knew you'd be here."  
  
They had talked about it the last day they were together. They didn't believe. Not like the others.Jared liked the place, the activities, hiking was cool and he got to kayak. And even now, it was better than having to spend the summer at home.

  
Jensen hated it though. He'd scowled his way through the first year, sobbed his way through the next. His parents made Jared's look like atheists. They weren't Westboro but they weren't far off. The third year, he'd been quiet, compliant, talking about conversion therapy, right up until Jared had taken him aside and kissed him until neither of them could breathe without gasping for air like they were drowning.  
  
This year, Jared almost hadn't recognized him when he'd stepped off the bus, the smart nerdy kid looking more like a man at seventeen than Jared ever had. With the white wife-beater, stonewashed jeans that were practically painted onto his ass, streaks in his hair and that goddamn necklace around his neck—the dark beads accentuating the pale line of his throat—Jared had almost come in his pants from the scent of him as he'd brushed by with a cool, "Hey, Jay. How you been?" not stopping for a reply, Jared's hungry gaze and fingers twitching to touch being all the answer he needed.  
  
For some reason, Jared's feet thought it would be a good idea to walk over to the bed, but thankfully, his brain stepped in halfway there and took him to sit at the small wooden table in the corner instead. He got the raised eyebrow again but managed to keep it together long enough to say, "I think this'll be my last one. I can get an internship next year so I have an excuse to stay in Boston."  
  
"You still like it there?" Jensen asked so quietly, it was almost like he was a shy little kid again.  
  
"Sure. Winter's cold but I'll take that over Texas summers any day." Jensen only hmmed, his eyes firmly on the book in his hand as he turned the pages. When he didn't say anything else, Jared cleared his throat—again; dammit, it was as if his whole body was shutting down on him—and asked, "What about you? Everything okay back home?"  
  
He wasn't expecting the smirk. "Yup." Jensen popped out the word, before he threw the book to one side, losing Jared's place, although he was hardly cut up about it. "Better." He paused for a second before going on a little triumphantly. "Got emancipated. Living with my aunt over in Ludlow."  
  
"You're shitting me."  
  
Jensen chuckled and his voice was deep and when the hell did that happen? "Nope," he popped again. "She's been working on it for a while but the papers finally came through."  
  
Jared didn't know exactly when his brain had changed his mind about the bed but he was across the room in a flash. Jensen beamed at him as he scooted back, pulling his long legs up to make room. "You're _shitting_ me! Why didn't you say anything?"  
There was an exasperated sigh. "Like, when exactly? You didn't give me your email, I can't find you on Facebook or Snapchat or—I wanted to tell you that—that—"  
  
"Tell me what?" Jared yanked Jensen's arm as he started to bite at his thumbnail. It was a terrible habit. Except Jensen didn't say anything for a beat—or five. He just looked up from under his long lashes with those bright green eyes which haunted Jared's wet dreams, as his heart thumped in his chest.  
  
"Do we have to talk right now?" Jensen whispered. His fingers shook slightly as they crept across the stretch of comforter between them, finding the back of Jared's hand and stroking it, his touch feather light and chilled from the walk to the cabin. "Can't you just kiss me? Like last time?"  
  
"No," Jared croaked out. "I don't think that's a good idea." He did. He thought it was an excellent idea. His dick thought it was an amazing idea, and from the sheen of sweat he felt break out on his brow, it seemed most of the rest of his body wasn't objecting either.  
  
"Do—do you have someone?" Jensen sounded fearful, sighing in relief when Jared gave a curt shake of his head. "Am I too old for you now or something?"  
  
"Fuck." Jared felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "Don't say that. Don't—"  
  
"Then what is it?" Jensen practically growled as he leaned in, curling over until he had no choice but to rise up on all fours, his face so close to Jared's, he could feel his skin prickle with every exhale from Jensen's lungs.  
  
"I couldn't do it," Jared whispered, frozen in place under the glare of Jensen's light, his body glowing like a fucking pillar of fire showing him the way. "I couldn't just kiss you any more, Jen."  
  
"Yeah?" Jensen whispered back, tilting his head slightly as his gaze flicked down to Jared's lips and his tongue as it flicked out to wet them. "What do you want to do? You want me to suck you off? I've been practicing, y'know? My gag reflex is almost non-existent." Jared groaned and had to press his heel against the crotch of his pajamas. "Or you can fuck me. I've been practicing that too. I bought a dildo, just to be ready, just so I would know how it feels when you slip inside me—"  
  
Jensen didn't say much after that, at least not for a while. Nothing coherent anyway. He let out a helpless sound when Jared launched forward claiming his mouth in a searing, unpracticed kiss. He tasted like the hotdogs they'd had for dinner, mouthwash, and yearning. The previous year, when Jared had kissed Jensen, hadn't been his first kiss but he was hardly a lothario. He'd made out with a couple of people in high school, and a few more at college—he wasn't a monk after all, as much as his parents would like him to be. But it never went further than that, not when thoughts of deep green eyes would flood his mind making him feel stupidly like he was cheating on a boy he'd only spent a handful of hours with.  
  
As he slipped his tongue between Jensen's willing lips, he crawled over him, forcing Jensen onto his back and crowding over his body, a fleeting thought that maybe Jensen had been practicing this too, had Jared biting down a little harder, his grip on Jensen's biceps becoming firmer, making Jensen whine and try to twist away. Jensen might have grown up but Jared still had the advantage being taller and stronger from lifting weights until he thought he would pass out and finally be free of the thoughts tormenting him—lost opportunities and all the dirty, bad things he wished he had done. Jared didn't let Jensen go but started to move his mouth down his throat, trying to resist the urge to bite down and leave his mark and relishing the way Jensen's hips involuntarily bucked up to meet him.  
  
Jensen's breath hitched as Jared rucked up his shirt, gasping when Jared sucked at his nipples in turn, grazing him with his teeth accidentally on purpose and licked over his skin, tasting the sweat and musky shower gel under it. When Jensen tried to pull his arms free, Jared glared up at him.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"N-nowhere," Jensen stuttered. "Shouldn't we be naked? I kinda wanna be naked right now."  
  
He sounded unsure, that little kid voice again and it brought Jared to his senses for a second. "You sure you want to do this?"  
  
Jensen's laugh was all man, thankfully, as he sat up. "Are you shitting me? I've been waiting a year for this," he said, yanking his shirt over his head in one movement and scrabbling to undo his belt.  
  
Jared slapped his hands aside and pushed him back on the bed. Jensen chuckled as he bounced slightly on the mattress, the sound quickly dissipating as Jared left a trail of kisses down his stomach as he dispatched the belt and the button fly and started to ease Jensen's jeans and underwear over his hips and down to his knees. Jared wasn't sure what was most gratifying, the sounds spilling from Jensen's mouth or the way his stomach muscles fluttered under Jared's large hand as he held him in place, pinned like a butterfly to a board as he ran his nose through the dense hair growing there, before pushing his erection aside with his cheek and mouthing at Jensen's balls.  
  
"Jesus Christ." Jensen kept repeating it, his voice tightening as Jared kept lapping at him, humming and panting as his own arousal grew. With one hand, he reached down, pulling his dick free from his underwear, giving a solitary tug before leaving it to hang heavy between his legs.  
  
When he sat back on his heels and started to pull away Jensen's jeans, desperate to see how wide the kid's legs would spread, Jensen meeped and sat up, his hand diving into one pocket before it disappeared, pulling out a condom and two sachets of lube. His cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment as he put them to one side but when he caught sight of Jared's cock, angrily straining towards him, already wet at its wide, dark tip, his lips fell open and he swallowed hard. "Shit," he whispered. "I should have bought a bigger dildo."  
  
Jared laughed, stripping his jeans away and, with one large hand behind each knee, pushed Jensen back and open, and finally sucked the head of his dick into his mouth. He tasted good, bitter and hot, better than the yelp Jensen had to stifle behind his hand. He bobbed his head, doing all the things he'd learnt from hours of careful study if not practice. When Jensen's fingers curled into his hair, he was worried for a second he might choke, only to be surprised to find Jensen pulling him away.  
  
"I'm so close." He was breathing like he'd just run up a flight of stairs. "I wanna come on your cock, Jay. Come on. Put it in me."  
  
Jared's hands were shaking as he sat back, pulling his T-shirt over his head and stripping out of his pajama pants, suddenly nervous as all hell. Which was ironic being that was where he was going after this. Jensen, on the other hand, seemed to find a burst of confidence, flipping over onto all fours, tearing one of the packs of lube open and somehow getting three of his fingers inside him before Jared could even blink. It was mesmerizing and possibly the hottest thing he'd ever seen—and he had watched a lot of porn. The way his sweet little pink furl swallowed up his fingers, greedily stretching wide to draw them in…Jared thought he might have an aneurysm before he actually got to fuck him.  
  
In the split second between Jared laying his hands on the condom and tearing the foil, Jensen looked over his shoulder and groaned out, "You don't have to use it. I don't—I've never—"  
  
"Okay." Jared dropped the packet, stroking his cock a couple of times, watching the show before he came to his senses and grabbed the other packet of lube, tearing it with his teeth and covering himself with the gel. It smelled weirdly like candy, and he wasn't sure what to do with the residue on his hand afterward. In the end, he reached through Jensen's legs and used it to jerk Jensen a few times which, given the fucking amazing noise he made, was definitely the right thing to do.  
  
Shuffling forward, he pulled Jensen's hand free, watching his hole gape a tiny bit before closing, then lining up, his eyes shuttered closed and he pushed forward.  
  
He'd imagined this a thousand times, but nothing had quite prepared him for the sense of rightness when Jensen's tight little ring eased opened around him. The way Jensen's body twitched and tensed under him was almost abstract, as were the hisses and curses and "Fuck that hurts. Christ, you're too big. I can't—I—Jared, please—wait, please," but Jared pressed on, holding Jensen's hips so tight he could feel the bruises blooming like flowers under his fingertips. When his head finally popped inside, he gasped and opened his eyes, his head falling to rest between Jensen's shoulder blades, their sweat-slick skin meeting and all Jared wanted to do was lick it off.  
  
Jensen gasped, sounding almost as if he was choking, and when Jared leaned in over his shoulder, making Jensen turn his head to him, Jensen's face was wet with tears. Jared reared back and went to pull away but Jensen keened and shot one hand back to grab at his hip. "No, don't. Don't go. Just—just wait a second. Just wait."  
  
So they did. Jared gently encouraged Jensen to lay flat on the bed, keeping his weight off him while he kissed his neck and told him he was beautiful and stroked the flat of his palm over every inch of skin he could reach. After a while, Jensen relaxed and, inch-by-frustrating fucking inch, Jared slid slowly in until his hips nestled against Jensen's ass. Then, just as slow, he eased out and in, back and forth, relishing the tight drag of Jensen's channel on him, and every sob of pleasure he could wring out of Jensen's sweet mouth.  
  
When Jensen seemed sufficiently pliant in his arms, Jared had no compunction in hitching up the kid's hips, moving him like a rag doll, and in one swift movement after another, fucked him like an animal. He'd waited long enough, he figured. Four fucking years. Four years of patience and restraint rewarded in spades as Jensen yelped and writhed, crying out that he was coming, coming…Then, practically screaming, his hole clenched so hard around Jared's cock, that he cried out with him and rutted forward hard, filling Jensen with everything he'd been holding back.

~*~

  
"I didn't think it would be like that," Jensen murmured against Jared's chin. They were wrapped up together under the covers, Jared holding Jensen close in his arms.

  
"Like what?" Jared wasn't sure he really wanted an answer. He was always disappointing someone, at least that's what his parents told him. It was his first time so he was hoping Jensen would cut him some slack.  
  
"I thought losing my virginity would be—I don't know—I thought I would feel different. Dirty or something. Y'know. What with the gay sex and not married thing."  
  
"I thought you didn't believe in all that?" Jared was smiling, because he kind of knew what Jensen was getting at. You don't just let go of that stuff when it's been drummed into you for so long.  
  
"I don't. Still..." Jensen sighed, then kissed him and started to pull away.  
  
Jared knew he couldn't stay but they would have other nights, even if it was just for two weeks. He kissed him quickly and lay back on his pillow, watching Jensen pull on his jeans and examine his shirt for rips. Sleep was threatening to steal him away when his mind snagged on something Jensen had said earlier, and he propped himself up on one elbow. "Hey. What was it you wanted to say? Before, I mean?"  
  
"Oh," Jensen said, his shoulders slumping a little, before he dropped down to sit on the edge of the bed. His gaze was on his hands as they fussed with his shirt button in his lap as he said quietly, "So. I—uh—I live with my aunt now, and—well, I graduated. Early. And—well. I got a scholarship."  
  
Jared's heart swelled a little bit, feeling strangely proud. "That's awesome, man. I knew you could do it. So where are you going?"  
  
He was a little worried when Jensen's cheeks pinked and he looked almost tearful. When he laid a gentle hand on Jensen's arm, the kid looked up at him through those long lashes with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Boston." It was almost a question, followed by a whisper of, "Are you mad? It doesn't have to mean anything. Not if you don't want."  
  
"You're such an idiot," Jared whispered back with a shake of his head, the relief in his chest overtaken by such joy. "You honestly think I wouldn't want this every night?"  
  
"Every night?" Jensen looked a little worried but he was smiling. "My ass hurts, man. I think it might fall off if we do that every night."  
  
Jared smirked and pulled him back to the bed and kissed him. "Well, it's early and I did have the foresight to bring my own lube. Why don't you stick around for a while and see how you like making my ass hurt?"  
  
The way Jensen smiled up at him, Jared was pretty sure he could hear the heavenly host breaking into song because of it. "I think I like that idea. I like it a lot."


End file.
